Episode 1 The Time Lord Menace
by TheNgamer1
Summary: The Doctor and Adric land a on Naboo and things heat up
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor walked around the Tardis console flicking switches at random and shutting his eyes when pressing buttons. He almost tripped over his scarf a couple of times doing so.

"How do you know we aren't going to end up on Skaro or someplace even worse?" Adric moaned (as usual) and gave the Doctor one of his looks.

"I know because I over ruled Skaro!" The Doctor told him. "Trust me the next place we end up at will be full of peace and tranquillity."

"If you say so," Adric said disbelieving.

There was an abrupt bump as the landed causing Adric to stumble into the hat stand. He looked at the Doctor who did his usual massive grin.

"Ah we've landed," he said stating the rather blatantly obvious.

"Yes but where?" Adric said put the hat stand to its usual spot. The Doctor boomed with laughter and glee and clapped his hands for a bit, Adric sighed again.

"My we've landed on Naboo! The perfect place for a picnic, why if only Mrs. Wibbsy were here she could rustle us up some of her famous Scrambled egg."

"Mrs Who?" Before he could even think about it the Doctor had grabbed his hat and was bounding outside. Adric soon followed.

"You know I may have misjudged the time lines," the Doctor whispered. In front of them was a full scale invasion was taking place with dozens of robots armed with laser rifles and what appeared to be tanks and armoured machines prowling around blasting innocent inhabitants.

"Perhaps we should leave," Adric suggested.

"Good Idea." Before they could move they heard a robotic voice call to them.

"_Halt!" _ They turned to see a squadron of robots had noticed them and had come to investigate. All of them had their blasters pointed at them. The one at the front was noticeably different: its torso was a deep orange colour. "_What is your business here?"_

"Ah well," the Doctor began. "You see we are travellers and we decided to pop down for a visit."

"_Naboo is not clear for visitation in the name of the Trade Federation you are under arrest." _ The droid moved towards them his comrades too. Then the Doctor grabbed the commander's rifle and spun the droid 360 causing it to fire and obliterate one of its men.

"Run Adric!" The Doctor and Adric took to their heels and fled under hail of laser fire.

They ran for what seemed like hours until they ran into what appeared to be a native of the planet.

"Uh oh!" It yelled and pointed in front of them. Coming towards them was one of droid tanks.

"Move" the Doctor ordered and shoved Adric and the Native away. The Doctor ran but tripped on something, he got up to run but the tank was looming over him. He backed away in fear but then he heard a voice: "Get down!" A man jumped at him and held him on the ground, the tank passed over them unharming them both.

"Are you all right?" The man asked. The Doctor studied him, he was wearing khaki robes with a brown cloak on, he had long brown hair that was made into some kind of pony tail he also had a beard like a goatee and a stubble.

"Yes, yes thank you. I owe you my life. My name is the Doctor," He offered his hand to shake. The man took it.

"Qui Gon Jin." He smiled briefly before calling out to someone. "Obi Wan are you there?" The Doctor turned to see another man walking towards them. He wore similar clothes to Qui Gon but was a lot young. He had flat hair, was clean shaven and had what looked like a kind of braid.

"Master. I found these two." With him was Adric and the native they met earlier.

"Ah yes that's Adric and um I'm sorry we never got your name."

"Mesha called Jar Jar Binks, mesha your loyal servant."

After a long discussion It was decided they would meet at Gunga City and make talks against the invasion. Qui Gon, Obi Wan and Jar Jar would swim whilst the Doctor and Adric would take the Tardis.

"Come on Adric!" The Doctor was overjoyed at the chance to save one of his favourite planets whereas Adric was annoyed about having to get involved in something thing that wasn't necessarily there problem. As ever though the Doctor had ignored him. They had eventually got there and the Doctor had gallivanted down the long corridors instructing Adric to set the coordinates for Gunga city. Soon the Doctor returned holding a silver cylindrical object in his hand.

"What's that?"

"Hmm this?" The Doctor pressed a button and a green beam of energy shot out making a low humming sound. "This is a lightsaber. The weapon of a Jedi."

"But you aren't a Jedi...Are you?"

"There are many things you don't know about Adric and this is one of them." He buckled it onto his belt and flicked a switch on the console. "Gunga City here we come."


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor and Adric stepped from the Tardis into a strange dome shaped building. Walking around were all sorts of beings like Jar Jar, however these ones wore more sophisticated clothes rather than simple rags.

"Doctor over here!" They turned and saw Obi Wan waving at them. They walked over seeing that Jar Jar was in a bit of a pickle with one of the guards.

"You in big doo doo this time Jar Jar!" Adric couldn't help sniggering but he kept a straight face.

After Jar Jar had received more bad words and been given a mild electric shock they were taken to see Boss Nass. The leader of the Gungan people. Qui Gon spoke to Nass about rising up against the separatists however Nass was not easily convinced.

"Wesha no like the Naboo. The separatists cannot find usa here."

"But my lord once the separatists are finished with the Naboo you will next." Boss Nass grunted in disagreement and shook his head. Qui Gon then waved his hand and said: "You will help the Naboo." Boss Nass rubbed his chin and then wore a serious frown.

"Wesha help the Naboo." Jar Jar and Adric was astonished at Nass's sudden change of opinion. It must have had something to do with Qui Gon waving his hand.

"We could use transport," Qui Gon waved his hand again.

"Wesha give you a Bongo."

"What's a Bongo?" Obi Wan whispered to the Doctor.

"I believe it's some kind of transport," he said.

Qui Gon thanked Nass and they were on their way. Adric glanced back at Jar Jar. He couldn't help feel sorry for the creature. He felt he could relate to him, they were both outcasts flung into a situation which didn't really require or concern them; he felt they should take him.

"Any help here would be tops?" Jar Jar called to them.

"Perhaps we should take the Gungan. He could be of use to us," Adric said.

"A navigator would be helpful," Qui Gon agreed.

"I'll handle this," The Doctor walked back over to Nass.

"Hello there sir," he said with one of his infamous grins. "I was just wondering that this Mr. Binks over here," he waved his hand at Jar Jar. "Well he would be of great help to us." Nass raised his eye.

"How would he help yousa?"

"Well you see a couple of minutes ago I rescued him from sudden death and he owes me what I believe you would call a life debt?" Nass's attention switched to Binks.

"Binks is thisa true?" Jar Jar nodded. "Binks willa go yousa." Nass then did the strangest thing Adric had seen. He shaked his cheeks getting saliva everywhere.

"Thank you sir." The Doctor smiled and bowed. Binks was unshackled.

"Nah ah count mesha out better dead here than dead in the core. E GADS! Whata mesha saying?" Jar Jar hurried after them .

After wards it was decided that because of lack of room in the bongo: Qui Gon, Jar Jar and Adric would take the Bongo and The Doctor and Obi Wan would take the Tardis.

"This way Obi Wan!" The Doctor led him to the Tardis and Obi Wan was rather surprised.

"Your ship is a blue box. It's seems rather small." The Doctor grinned.

"Wait until you see inside!" The Doctor flung the doors open and bounded inside. Obi Wan followed.

"By the seven stars." Obi Wan was astonished at the site of the Tardis console room. "How is this even possible?"

"Time lord technology Obi Wan Time lord! Now let's go meet the Queen!"

Meanwhile the atmosphere was nowhere near as cheerful on the Trade Federation mother ship, Nute Gunray's day had been bad enough already: two Jedi had nearly killed him, destroyed countless droids, he had a throbbing headache and worst of all the Jedi had managed to cut through his blast doors which would cost him at least 500 galactic credits to repair. The only good part was that nothing had gone wrong with his invasion plans (so far anyway). He entered the main control room and sat in his chair.

"Captain what news is there on those two humans you encountered on Naboo?"

"_Nothing sir. They've either escaped or have been killed by Gungans or the Naboo." _ That was also typical. He was scheduled for his routine meeting with their Sith funder and supplier in 5 minutes so he hurried to the meeting room accompanied with another separatist.

"I have been informed of Time lord presence on Naboo!" The Sith hologram snapped at Gunray. 10 minutes into the meeting and already he was disappointed thought Gunray.

"My lord I was not aware of the Time lord," he said.

"All efforts must be taken against him! If the high council of Gallifrey where to find out about this we would be finished!"

"But my lord Time lords are forbidden to interfere and only to observe."

"You fool have you not heard of The Doctor?"

"A little my lord. Why?"

"He has travelled through time and space for years now and has stopped evil wherever he goes even the Daleks tremble at his name!"

"I will put every available unit onto killing him my lord," Gunray said trying to get on the Sith's good side.

"No! I want him alive with Time lord technology the conquest of galaxies would be like crushing an ant!"

"Yes my lord."

"Do not fail me Gunray otherwise I shall be forced to bring in better forces." With that the hologram flickered away.

"This day is getting worse and worse!" Gunray wailed. He turned to the other Separatist. "Get every available droid on Naboo after this "Doctor" I want him found!" The Separatist bowed and scuttled away. Gunray rubbed his head, his headache had come back.


	3. Chapter 3

Queen Amidala watched helplessly as dozens of battle droids, MTT's and ATT's poured into the palace gardens. She was well aware that soon she would be subject Viceroy Nute Gunray and his legion of droids. It was then when she heard the clanking of metal feet upon her floor. She turned and faced the droids and tried to keep the fear hidden from her face.

_"Viceroy. We have captured the queen."_ Gunray was greeted by a droid commander after stepping from his ship.

"Ah victory!" He said with a satisfied sigh. He moved forward ready to put her majesty in her place: right under his boot.

Meanwhile after almost being eaten by several large fish Adric, Qui Gon and Jar Jar surfaced in a harbour near the palace. Adric was relieved to see sunlight again. He didn't think he ever would after his few brief encounters.

"Mhm this is moverly," Jar Jar said once they had surfaced.

"Yes it is rather nice," Adric agreed deactivating the shield. Qui Gon stepped up and looked around.

"We must find the queen let's go!"

Also on the other side of the palace grounds the Tardis materialised in a rather tranquil garden. It was hard to imagine that not 10 meters away a full scale invasion was taking place.

"We've landed!" The Doctor boomed lunging out of the Tardis.

"Yes. Look over there!" Obi Wan pointed and sure enough was the palace itself.

"We have to hurry there; the queen may already be dead!" Obi Wan yelled.

"Yes," the Doctor agree slamming the door shut. "Come on!" And with that they ran through the garden as fast as they could.

Back in the palace Queen Amidala, Governor Sio Bibble, Captain Panka, several royal guards and the queens handmaidens were being led down the stairs by Gunray and several battle droids (most of whom with red coating on their torso indicating their security position).

"How will you explain this invasion to the senate?" Bibble demanded.

"The queen and I will sign a treaty that will legitimise our occupation here," Gunray responded, he saw no threat from Bibble being old and obviously weak. "I have assurances it will be gratified by the senate."

"I will not corporate," Amidala said plainly.

"Now now your highness, in time the suffering of your people will persuade you to see our point of view." Gunray was sure he had gained the upper hand here. He turned to a battle droid commander. "Commander."

"Yes sir?"

"Process them," he said trying to sound sinister. The droid turned to a security droid.

_"Captain take them to camp 4."_

_ "Rodger, Rodger."_

The Queen and the rest were marched down several flights of stairs by the droids. The queen looked at everything that had happened on this day her once peaceful city now overrun with tanks and droids however all this was about to change.

The Doctor and Obi Wan had seen the shadows of the droids and had flattened against the wall, lightsabers in hand. They had hoped to sneak pass them however when they saw the queen was in the group they decided to take action. Also above them Qui Gon, Adric and Jar Jar were ready to pounce. They snuck along the balcony keeping the queen in eyesight, it was then when Adric saw the Doctor.

"Qui Gon look," he whispered. Qui Gon saw them and did a sharp whistle. The Doctor and Obi Wan looked up. The Doctor gave them a cheery wave and mouthed:

"When I give the signal attack." Qui Gon nodded in response.

The Doctor and Obi Wan edged towards the droids slowly.

"Now!" The Doctor yelled and ignited his lightsaber lopping a droids head off in the process. Obi Wan jumped and kicked two in the head while Qui Gon jumped down. Adric slipped and landed in a nearby flowerbed while Jar Jar stumbled and clung onto the balcony for dear life.

Qui Gon cut the legs of one and sliced another in two. Obi Wan took care of another cutting it's arm off and stabbing it through the chest. The Doctor (who had helped Adric from the flowers) then sliced one down the side and he and Qui Gon used force push on two others. Obi Wan was still at work he: cut another head off, sliced one in half and then buckled his lightsaber.

"We should leave the streets your highness," Qui Gon ordered as the Doctor helped Jar Jar from the balcony.

"Get their weapons!" Panka ordered his men.

"You too Adric," The Doctor said.

"Really?" Adric was overjoyed at the chance of some action for a change, he quickly helped himself to a discarded rifle.

"We're ambassadors for the supreme chancellor," Qui Gon said pointing at Obi Wan and himself.

"Your negotiations seem to have failed ambassador," Bibble said somewhat smugly.

"The negotiations never took place. It's urgent we make contact with the republic."

"They've knocked out all our communications," Panka informed him. "Oh and who are you?" He turned to the Doctor and Adric.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor and this is Adric." He took Panka's hand and pumped it warmly. Qui Gon continued:

"Do you have any transport?"

"The main hanger's this way," Panka pointed east.

"What about the Tardis?" Obi Wan whispered to the Doctor.

"Hmm? Oh don't worry about her, she'll be fine." They all marched to where Panka had pointed.

Soon they were taken to the main hanger which was full of ships and battle droids. The droids had surrounded a group of pilots who were all sat on the ground in defeat.

"There's too many of them!" Panka was getting worried.

"It won't be a problem." Qui Gon turned to the Queen. "Your highness under the circumstances I suggest you come to Coruscaunt with us."

"Thank you ambassador but my place is with my people."

"They will kill you if you stay," The Doctor told her sternly

"They wouldn't dare!" Bibble protested.

"They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal. They can't afford to kill her!"

"There's more behind this your majesty. There's no logic in the federations move here. My intuition tells me they will kill you if you stay," The Doctor said, Qui Gon nodded in agreement.

"Our on hope is for the senate to assist us. Senator Palpatine will need your help!"

"Either choice present's great danger to us all," The queen turned to her servants which Adric found peculiar.

"We are brave your highness," One said.

"If you are to leave your highness it must be now."

"The I will plead our case to the senate." The Doctor grinned and Qui Gon gave her a half smile. He led the way into the hanger.

"Be careful governor," Amidala said to Bibble who was staying behind for some reason.

As they entered the hanger the Doctor nodded to all the captured pilots.

"We're going to need that lot to fly this thing." Panka raised his gun but Obi Wan stopped him.

"I'll deal with that." He walked over to them.

""Very reliable that Obi Wan chap," The Doctor said hinting to Adric. They were just at the ship when they were stopped by a squad of droids.

"_Halt," _The commander ordered.

"I'm an ambassador to the supreme chancellor, I'm taking these people to Coruscaunt." The droid seemed confused.

_"Where are you taking them?"_

"To Coruscaunt," he repeated.

"Coruscaunt? Uh that doesn't compute, uh wait. You're under arrest!" Qui Gon activated his lightsaber and sliced it and another droids head off. Obi Wan was also clearing the house, he kicked two in the torso and sliced another in half, he took the head of another and was about to take on another but Adric had fired and hit it in the waist. `The Doctor also sprung into action ordering everyone onto the ship and slicing another droid along the chest.

"C'mon move!" Panka yelled scrambling onto the ship. The Doctor used force push on a droid and Adric shot another in the head. Qui Gon deflected a laser back tacking another one out while Obi Wan cut down the rest of his robotic assailants.

"Go!" He yelled at the pilots who all franticly clambered up and ran to the ship as The Doctor, Obi Wan and Qui Gon finished off the last of the droids. Jar Jar ushered them aboard.

The ship took off escaping from Theed however what they didn't know was what laid ahead.


End file.
